2017 Summer Event
|image = summer pagecover.png |subtitle = 'June 28, 2017 - July 19, 2017' }} Introduction The is a seasonal event that ran from June 28, 2017 to July 19, 2017. Summer is here and that means the Summer Casino is open for business again! This year, it's run by two royal guests from an empire far away: Maharaja Tanak and his wife Pari. They want to establish a casino in their own empire, so this year they take over from Greva (with her permission, of course), to learn about the business. The concept is the same as in the previous summer events, the Summer Casino. The theme for 2017 is Indian. To take part in the Summer Casino the player needs tickets and these can either be won through quests or be bought with diamonds. To access the casino, click the Summer Casino bar at the top left corner of the screen (pictured to the left). The player will now see the Summer Casino window, containing a spinning wheel, a neighborhood spins bar, a neighborhood actions log, and some buttons to spin or refresh the wheel. In order to spin the wheel, the player first needs to earn tickets. The event presents a series of quests that the player can complete in exchange for tickets to spend in the Summer Casino. You also get a ticket with the daily collection from your Town Hall. Each spin of the wheel costs one ticket and results in one prize. Any player can also refresh and spin the wheel at a cost of one ticket to call up a whole new set of prizes for the neighborhood. Golden circle prizes are the most special prizes and can be won by one lucky spinner. Silver circle prizes are other valuable items that can be won by two spinners. Green circle prizes are the most common type of reward and can be won by four spinners. You can see how many of each prize is left in the circle surrounding the image of the prize. If for example, you win one of a specific prize where four are available, it is removed from the wheel and only three of them will remain for your neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out (or until one of your neighbors resets the wheel), at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a new set of prizes. Set Configuration There are 2''' sets to get the complete picture. One being the '''Indian Palace Set which is outlined in orange and includes: *Maharaja's Palace (center, 4x4) *Maharaja's Jungle Pond (2x2) *Eastern Palace Tower (2x2) *Western Palace Tower (2x2) *Bandar Playground (2x2) And the other being the Indian Fountain Set which is outlined in green and includes: *Elephant Fountain (center, 4x4) *Elephant Fountain Gate (1x3) *Memorial Chhatri (1x1) *Chhatri Garden (1x3) *Titan Arum Plant (1x1) Quests The event features two questlines. The Main Questline you can go through immediately. Once you've completed it, the Bonus Questline will show up. Unlike the Main Questline, in the Bonus Questline, you will be getting one quest per day, for the first 18 days of the event. Lets say it takes you 5 days to finish the main questline. After completing that, you will then immediately receive 5 quests without any delay and after that, one quest per day. Both questlines will have a counter quest that reward you with Set Buildings from the 'Indian Palace' set, including the big 'Maharaja's Palace' that provides different resources, like goods and Forge Points. Main Questline The main questline is presented by Maharaja Tanak. Quest 1: *''Maharaja Tanak: "Gather 200 coins" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 2:' *''Maharaja Tanak: "Build 2 decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket '''Quest 3:' *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Finish 1-hour production 10 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 4: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Build 3 residential buildings from your age or 4 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 5: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Gather 40 Goods" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 6: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Motive or Polish 40 buildings" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 7: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Research a technology OR Donate 400 goods to your Guild Treasury from your stockpile" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 8: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Collect 250 Tavern Silver OR Buy 4 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 9: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Finish 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 10: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Contribute 25 Forge Points to a Great Building OR Activate 2 Tavern Boosts" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 11: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 12: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Recruit 4 units from your age or 6 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 13: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Build 2 Cultural Buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 14: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Scout a Province OR Solve 12 Guild Expedition encounters" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 15: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Finish 5-minute production 20 times" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 16: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Infiltrate 4 sectors OR Buy 4 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 17: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Finish 8-hour production 15 times" and "Finish 15-minute production 15 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 18: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Acquire 2 sectors without fighting OR Win 5 fights in a row without losing in-between" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 19: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Buy 7 Forge Points" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 20: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 7 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Overall Quest: *''Maharani Pari:'' "Finish all quests in the Summer main questline" Reward: Western Palace Tower and Eastern Palace Tower End of 2017 Summer Event Main Questline Bonus Questline The bonus questline is presented by Maharani Pari. Quest 1 (Wed, June 28): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Build 6 Decorations" and "Gather 500 Supplies" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 2 (Thu, June 29): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Visit 8 Taverns" and "Motivate or Polish 30 buildings" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 3 (Fri, June 30): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Make people enthusiastic" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 4 (Sat, July 1): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Finish 15 productions in a production building from your age or 20 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 5 (Sun, July 2): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Gather 50 Goods" and "Activate 1 Tavern Boost" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 6 (Mon, July 3): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Acquire 1 Sector without fighting OR Defeat 50 enemy units in battle" and "Finish 5-minute production 15 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 7 (Tue, July 4): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Build 1 production building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 8 (Wed, July 5): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Finish each of the production options once" and "Recruit 3 units from your age or 5 from the previous age" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 9 (Thu, July 6): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Buy 8 Forge Points" and "Spend 8 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 10 (Fri, July 7): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Motivate or Polish 40 buildings" and "Gather 700 supplies" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 11 (Sat, July 8): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Scout a Province OR Have the first difficulty in the Guild Expedition solved" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 12 (Sun, July 9): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Build 1 Goods Building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Collect 200 Tavern Silver" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 13 (Mon, July 10): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Finish 1-hour production 15 times" and "Finish 24-hour production 6 times" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 14 (Tue, July 11): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Infiltrate 4 Sectors OR Buy 4 Forge Points" and "Build a military building from your age or 2 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 15 (Wed, July 12): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Sell ANY 4 buildings from your age or 6 from the previous age" and "Recruit 4 units from your age or 6 from the previous age" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 16 (Thu, July 13): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Acquire 4 sectors OR Donate 700 goods to your Guild Treasury from your stockpile" and "Gather 50 Goods" Reward: 2 Tickets Quest 17 (Fri, July 14): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Finish 4-hour production 20 times" and "Spend 15 Forge Points" Reward: 1 Ticket Quest 18 (Sat, July 15): *''Maharani Pari:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 2 Tickets Overall Quest: *''Maharaja Tanak:'' "Finish all quests in the Summer bonus questline" Reward: Maharaja's Palace and 1 Ticket End of 2017 Summer Event Bonus Questline Prizes The prizes displayed in the wheel are available for every player in the player's neighborhood to claim, with up to 4 of each displayed prize being available initially based on rarity (one can see how many of each item is left in the circle surrounding the wheel items, common with 4 green, uncommon with 2 silver and rare with 1 gold prizes). The prizes are random, but every wheel always has something special that can be won. If for example, one player wins one of a specific prize where 4 are available, it is removed from the wheel and only 3 of them will be remaining for neighbors to win. This goes on until all the prizes in the wheel run out, at which point the wheel is automatically refreshed with a fully stocked new set of prizes. It is also possible for any player in the neighborhood to refresh the wheel. Note that a refresh of the wheel also spins the wheel. In addition to the individual prizes, every spin, or "refresh and spin", is counted towards a total of 77 spins in your neighborhood. Once your neighborhood reaches the magic number of 77, every player in the neighborhood gets medals, according to their age (unlike last year and earlier, when the amount was always 20 medals). After 77 spins, the counter resets so that you and your neighborhood can try and win some more medals. To keep track of who's winning what, there is a neighborhood casino actions log. This is a list of all available prizes during the event. New Buildings Other Events On the wheel, there are Gold, Silver, and Green. * The prizes marked in 'Bold' are Gold and can be won once. * The Prizes marked in 'Italics' are Silver and can be won twice. * The Prizes not specially marked are Green and can be won four times. de:Sommer-Event 2017 Category:Events Category:Seasonal Events Category:2017 Summer Event